Trevor x Lamar Smut One-shots
by YandereGirl828
Summary: These are a few smut one-shots with one of my favorite ships, Trevor x Lamar :) I think Trevor and Lamar would have a sensual, gentle, emotionally bonded relationship [Smuts, One-Shots] This is also on AO3, 'LoveFandom828'
1. Trevor x Lamar - Hold Me

**These smuts are gonna be intimate as the relationship they have is like that. At least the way I write it.**

**I love writing them that way. And sorry if they're slightly out of character. I tried to write their personalities the same.**

**They're (these smuts) are short and not that good at first, but after part four, they are longer and written better & more detailed.**

**Also, no requests. I'm not taking any, until I get done with all of my ideas for this. Btw, this is also on my AO3 account, 'LoveFandoms828', if you check it out there. I decided to post them here as well.**

**Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy reading these one-shots of mine :)**

* * *

They were both at Lamar's apartment again now. They're in his room, on the bed.

Trevor asked Lamar to hold him, and Lamar didn't mind, so now they're on that bed together.

Trevor was on top of Lamar, his arms wrapped around his stomach. Trevor's head was on Lamar's stomach near his chest too.

They are hugging and cuddling.

Trevor's eyes were closed.

Lamar smiled at that.

Trevor opened his eyes and looked at Lamar.

"Trev?"

Trevor got closer to Lamar and kissed him on the lips.

Lamar kisses back.

They were both smiling into the kiss.

It was a passionate kiss.

Trevor smirked and kissed him more. He deepened the kiss, as Lamar moans softly.

_A few minutes later -_

They were naked now, their clothes on the floor.

Trevor reaches into the nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube. He puts the lube on his fingers.

He puts his fingers inside of Lamar.

Lamar moans as Trevor spreads him.

Trevor takes his fingers out and puts some more lube on his length.

He gets closer to Lamar.

Lamar blushes again.

Trevor bit his bottom lip. He goes inside Lamar.

Lamar wraps his legs around Trevor's waist. Trevor grabs Lamar's hips.

Trevor goes in and out of him.

Lamar wraps his arms around Trevor's shoulders and pulls him close.

Trevor's forehead is on Lamar's forehead.

Trevor and Lamar are looking into each other's eyes.

He kissed Lamar again. He starts going faster and harder.

Lamar grabs the bed sheets.

Pleasure is coarsening through his body.

Lamar feels hot all over his body, as he moans loudly.

Trevor's kisses Lamar's neck, leaving marks there.

"Trevor…"

Trevor rolled his head back in pleasure while he moans.

"Lamar…"

Trevor hits Lamar's 'sweet spot'.

He thrusts deeper inside Lamar.

Lamar blushed more. He arches his back as his grip tightens on the bed sheets.

Lamar moans louder. "Trevor!"

Trevor leans down and kisses Lamar again. He thrusts some more into him.

He came inside Lamar.

Both of their hearts were beating fast.

Trevor pulls his length slowly out of him.

Then, Trevor pulls the blanket over them and lays next to Lamar.

He pulls him closer and hugs Lamar again, wrapping his arms around him.

Lamar smiled and puts his face on Trevor's neck. He closes his eyes.

Trevor also smiles. He closed his eyes too.

"Night." he said

They both fall asleep.


	2. Trevor x Lamar - Kinky But Loving

Trevor was at the Vanilla Unicorn, in his office.

He was sitting in the chair.

Lamar walked into the room.

"Hey, crazy dude." Lamar said with sarcasm.

Trevor playfully rolled his eyes. He got up and walks over to Lamar.

He locks the door, and then, pulls Lamar in for a hug. He was wrapping his arms around him. He smiles warmly, as Lamar hugs him back.

"I wanna try something." Trevor whispered in Lamar's ear.

"What is it?" Lamar asked

Trevor stops hugging Lamar and pulls him towards the desk.

Then, he opens the drawer and reaches inside it. He pulls out some handcuffs and a blindfold.

Lamar looks at Trevor and blushes now. He tries to shake it off and talks in sarcasm again "How romantic." he said

Trevor laughs a little bit but, he notices Lamar's shy and nervous look.

"We don't have to…" He started to say.

"No, it's fine.." Lamar said, as he got closer to Trevor.

Lamar kissed this older male's lips. After that, he puts his forehead on Trevor's.

"Just be gentle, ok?"

Trevor had a smile now. "Of course."

He puts the things down and started kissing him.

Both guys took their shirts off.

They are still kissing, as Trevor deepened that kiss. They both smile into it.

They pull apart now.

Trevor puts the blindfold on Lamar.

Lamar can only see darkness.

Trevor holds his hand, as he kisses Lamar's cheek.

Lamar smiles more.

He turns around and Trevor puts the handcuffs on him, not too tight.

Trevor bends Lamar down, gently. Lamar's stomach was on the desk.

The desk was cold against him.

Trevor pulls Lamar's pants and boxers down. He pulls down his own too.

He takes a small bottle of lube out of the drawer. He puts the stuff on some of his fingers.

Trevor pushed two of his fingers inside of Lamar, then another finger.

Lamar moaned as Trevor smirked.

Trevor took his fingers out and put some more of the lube on his length.

He spreads Lamar's legs a little bit. He grabs Lamar's hips. He pushes himself inside of him.

Lamar moans again, as Trevor goes in and out of him, slowly.

Trevor was being very loving towards him.

He leans down and kissed Lamar's neck, leaving marks.

Lamar let another moan slip out of his lips.

"Trevor~"

Trevor goes faster and harder. He thrusts deeper inside him.

He hits Lamar's 'sweet spot' inside him, Lamar felt hot all over.

Lamar moans loudly. "Trev…!" he said

Trevor moans as he came inside of Lamar.

He pulls his length slowly out of him.

Lamar blushed deeply. His heart was still beating fast.

Trevor pulls Lamar's pants and boxers back up. He does the same thing with his own.

He takes the handcuffs and blindfold off, he puts the items back into the drawer.

Trevor turns Lamar back over.

Lamar was laying on the desk, his back against it. He was still tired.

Trevor smiled and kissed Lamar's soft lips again now.


	3. Trevor x Lamar - Passionate Whispers

**Lamar is a powerbottom in this one-shot ;)**

* * *

They are at Lamar's apartment again. They were sitting on the bed.

Lamar pushed Trevor gently down on the bed. He gets on top of him.

"Lamar?"

Lamar whispered in Trevor's ear. "You're always on top, it's my turn. I wanna pleasure you." he said, with a smile.

Trevor nods his head.

They take their shirts and pants off.

Lamar starts kissing and touching Trevor everywhere.

Trevor liked this a lot as he smiled.

They were both getting hard.

Lamar smirked as he grinds on Trevor's hard on.

"Fuck, Lamar…" Trevor said

"Trev…"

Lamar grinds harder.

Trevor lets a moan slip out of his lips.

Lamar smiles and stops for a second.

He pulls Trevor's boxers off. He licks Trevor's length, and then, puts it in his mouth. He starts sucking.

"Lamar~"

Lamar stopped, feeling the precum. He knew Trevor was close. He takes Trevor's length out of his mouth.

Trevor slightly glared at Lamar.

Lamar just smirked more, he likes to tease Trevor.

He reaches into the nightstand and takes out a bottle of lube. He takes off his boxers.

Lamar puts the lube on Trevor's length, rubbing it, up and down.

He gets on top of him again. He puts Trevor's length inside of him.

"Trevor~" Lamar moaned

Trevor moans and grabs Lamar's hips, pushing him down. Lamar grabs Trevor's shoulders, he starts going in and out.

Lamar leans down and kisses Trevor's lips. He put his hand in Trevor's hand, entwining his fingers with Trevor's.

He whispered in Trevor's ear again "Trev.."

Trevor thrusts deeper and harder.

Eventually, Trevor came inside of him.

Their hearts were beating fast.

Lamar slowly takes Trevor's length out of him.

He lays next to Trevor and pulls the blanket over them.

After that, he gets closer to him.

Trevor wraps his arms around Lamar.

Lamar smiled again now. "I love you, Trev." he whispers

But, Trevor heard him. "I love you too."

They both smiled a bit.

Lamar closed his eyes.

Trevor also falls asleep.


	4. Trevor x Lamar - Breathless

Their clothes were on the floor.

They were both naked now, as they are kissing.

Trevor gets down on his knees, as he starts licking Lamar's length. He starts sucking. He puts all of him in his mouth.

"Fuck…" Lamar said, under his breath.

He moans softly and he eventually came inside Trevor's mouth.

Lamar blushed and looked away.

Trevor swallowed, getting up.

He smirked and pushed Lamar against the wall, he kissed him more. He stick his tongue down Lamar's mouth. He deepened this kiss, as Lamar let out another moan.

Then, he had stopped kissing him, while Lamar was panting.

Trevor grabs a small bottle of lube from the drawer. He puts some of the lube on his fingers.

He turned Lamar over.

Trevor pushed two of his fingers inside of Lamar.

Lamar moaned again, as Trevor pushed his fingers deeper inside of him.

Lamar was still blushing and bit his bottom lip.

Trevor took his fingers out and got closer to Lamar.

He pushed his length inside of him.

Lamar was moaning more as Trevor fucks him against the wall.

Lamar's arms are on the wall.

Trevor goes in and out of him now. He thrusts faster, harder.

Lamar feels Trevor's breath on his neck.

Trevor kissed Lamar's neck, leaving some marks. He rolled his head back in pleasure and moaned with him.

Lamar lets out a broken and breathless moan, as the older male went deep inside of him.

Trevor thrusted even deeper in him.

"Lamar…"

"T-Trev.. Trevor!"

Trevor came inside Lamar. He slowly pulls his length out of him.

Lamar lays down on the bed and closed his eyes.

Trevor puts his pants back on.

He pulls a blanket over Lamar and kisses his lips.

Lamar smiled in his sleep.


	5. Trevor x Lamar - Staying Warm In A Hotel

It is 10:13 pm at night. It's also dark out now. Trevor and Lamar were hanging out when it started to rain, badly.

They stopped at a hotel and decided to stay there in a room. To also keep warm from the cold out there.

Trevor was looking out the window while Lamar was drying his hair and head off with a towel. He's also sitting at the end of the bed. He was tired but, not too sleepy or out of it. He looked at Trevor.

"What ya doing, homie?" he asked him.

Trevor was drinking a beer. He looks at Lamar.

"Just thinking." he said

He was staring at him for awhile, maybe a minute.

Lamar blushes a bit.

Trevor puts his beer down on the table near him. He walked over to the bed. He was standing in front of Lamar now. Lamar had put the towel on the bed, off himself.

"What ya want, crazy dude?"

"You." Trev said with a slight smirk.

Lamar blushed again. They had only given each other handjobs before. Did Trevor want more than that?

'Wait, does he mean…?' Lamar thought to himself, but he was snapped out of his thoughts by Trevor leaning down, getting closer to him.

Trevor kisses Lamar on the lips.

Lamar lets out a slightly startled noise out of his mouth. He puts his hands on Trevor's shoulders. But he doesn't push him away. He was kissing back. Trevor smiles into the kiss.

Lamar slightly opens his mouth. Trevor puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth. Lamar moaned softly as he closes his eyes, letting Trev take the lead in the kiss. After another minute, Trevor pulled away.

Lamar was flustered as he was panting. His face was a deep shade of red. Tho he's enjoying this.

Trevor takes off Lamar's shirt then, his own shirt, throwing both clothing on the ground, near them.

He pushed Lamar down onto the bed, in the middle, on his back. He got on top of him.

"T.." Lamar said, with slight nervousness.

He nervously looked at him.

Trevor smirked, grabbing Lamar's leg, then upper thigh. He started touching and kissing Lamar everywhere. Lamar liked it.

Then, Trevor licks Lamar's right nipple in circles, doing the same with the left nipple, with his finger. Lamar arches his back a little bit, moaning.

Lamar was blushing. He didn't know why he was sensitive to Trevor's touch.

Trevor smirks again. He released Lamar's nipples and starts grinding against him, rubbing their clothed dicks on each other.

Lamar bit his lower lip, liking it.

Trevor stops then, he was taking both of their pants and boxers off. He also throws the clothes on the ground.

They were both naked now. Lamar looked away, not wanting to look at Trevor's dick yet. He had given a handjob to Trev before but, he had just put his hand in Trevor's pants that time. He's never seen Trev's dick before. Trevor thought that Lamar was being adorable right now and likes this shy side of him.

Lamar had put his chain necklace and green hat on the nightstand.

Trevor reached into his pants' pocket and grabs two things. A condom and small bottle of lube. Lamar didn't ask why he had those with him.

He opened the bottle and lubes his fingers. He puts them near Lamar's hole. He rubs around it. Then, he pushes two inside Lamar.

Lamar was breathing heavily as he was closing his eyes again. He tried to get use to the slightly painful and weird feeling.

Trevor moved his fingers, in and out of him as he fingered Lamar open, spreading his hole. He pulls them out.

He opens the condom, putting it on. He also lubed his dick, covering it. He threw the bottle in his clothes after.

He grabs Lamar's legs. Trevor spreads them then, positioned his dick on Lamar's entrance. He pushed inside Lamar, halfway in.

Lamar whimpered as he felt a slight pain through him. His eyes started to tear up, tho he tried to relax.

Trevor leaned down, he kisses Lamar's neck, gently and whispered in his ear.

"Lamar, relax~"

Lamar slightly relaxed.

Trevor gave him a gentle smile. He starts thrusting, in and out of him, slowly.

Lamar lets out some small whimpers. He gets use to the feeling as Trevor started to thrust into him, in a medium pace now. He grabs the bed sheets in a tighten grip.

He looked into Trev's hazel eyes, as Trevor looks back into Lamar's brown ones.

They kept staring at each other's eyes.

Lamar's blush darkened again.

"Trev~"

"Lamar~"

Trevor thrusted deeper and harder in him. He had hit Lamar's prostate, his nerves there.

Lamar arched his back again as he moans.

"Trevor~!"

Trevor was also in pleasured bliss as he rolled his head back. He came in the condom. After that, Lamar came on his chest.

They were both panting, sweaty and hearts beating fast (especially Lamar's), from the sex. Their bodies very warm now.

Trevor noticed the slight mark, the hickey on there. He leans down and was kissing Lamar's neck again. He also kissed Lamar's lips. He pulls back, looking at his younger lover.

After a few seconds, Trevor pulled out and took the condom off. He ties it and throws the now used condom away in the trash can near them. He cleans them both off with another towel, putting it on the ground too.

Then, he lays down next to Lamar and pulls him closer. They have a blanket halfway over them as they rested. Lamar puts his head on Trev's chest. Trevor smiled at this.

Lamar closed his eyes, resting now.

Usually it was Lamar who held him but, Trevor didn't mind doing the holding this time.

"I love you, Lamar." he whispers to him.

He holds Lamar close to him.

Lamar smiles in his sleep. 'I love you too, Trev.' he thought, still slightly sleeping.

They both fall asleep together, cuddling.

* * *

_Five hours later -_

It was still raining outside. It was also still dark and cold out. It's 3:23 am now.

Lamar wakes up, opening his eyes. He had slept for a few hours. He had quietly got up from under the blanket and off the bed.

Trevor didn't wake up and was still sleeping, peacefully. Lamar smiles at that then, he walks into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Lamar notices the mark on his neck and slightly blushed again.

He turned on the shower, getting in. He liked the warm water running down his body and skin. He was taking a long, nice shower, feeling the warmth as he gets deep in his thoughts.

He smiled to himself.


	6. Lamar x Trevor - These Thoughts

It's dark out, a cold and nice night.

Trevor had come over to Lamar's house again.

Not that Lamar minds much. He loves the crazy dude.

They have been together for two months now, everything is great between them, they both had this thought.

Both of them are laying down on the bed, watching tv and drinking beers together.

Then, Trevor got a smirk and got on top of Lamar.

Lamar knew what Trevor wanted. His older lover wants to fuck him, but Lamar isn't in the mood to be fucked. He rarely tops, he didn't mind this, although he couldn't lie or deny the thought of fucking and being inside Trevor, hadn't crossed his mind before. He's had these thoughts and dreamed about it too. He was just wondering lately, what would Trevor think?

Trevor noticed that Lamar was thinking, his younger lover being in his thoughts. Although, Trev didn't say anything nor did something to snap him out of it. He started putting his hands under the shirt that Lamar is wearing. He starts touching him, loving Lamar's dark skin, like always. He also started kissing Lamar's neck, during this.

Lamar felt that as he snapped out of these thoughts. He did what he wanted now. He turned them, getting Trevor onto his back. Lamar gets on top of him.

The movement only startled Trevor for a second. He looked up at Lamar.

"Trevor, I want to be top this time~" Lamar said, in a lusty voice to turn Trevor on.

Which it did. Trevor liked Lamar acting like this.

Trevor actually wants to be fucked by Lamar. To feel that dick inside him. He licked his lips with lust-filled eyes.

"Why didn't you just ask? I would've let you~ Well, L, you gonna fuck me or not~? Come on now~" Trevor said, with a teasing voice at the end.

Lamar could finally have his way, his temptation to fuck Trevor. He has a slight smirk now.

"Alright, T~"

* * *

After awhile of touches and kisses, they were both naked now. Their clothes all over the ground.

Trevor was too impatient to be fingered and wants to feel Lamar's bare dick with no condom, so Lamar did what Trevor wanted.

Lamar stroked his own shaft, making himself hard. Then, he grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. He lubed it up, covering his erection. He puts the bottle back in the drawer, closing it after.

He grabbed Trevor, pulling him close. He didn't wait as he pushed inside him, halfway.

Trevor moaned, satisfied, liking the feeling of Lamar's erection.

Lamar loved how it felt inside Trevor, tight and warm. So good to him. He also lets out a moan. "Trev~"

He started moving as he thrusts, in and out of Trevor.

Trevor was moaning under him, grabbing the bed sheets in a tighten grip.

"Trevor~" Lamar moaned again.

Lamar held onto Trevor's thighs, as he was thrusting, in a medium pace.

He also started going harder and deeper. He thrusted faster as he rolled his head back in all this pleasure.

It was also pleasuring for Trevor. He arched his back now, his moans getting louder.

"Fuck~! Lamar~!"

Trevor was arching his back more.

They were both close and it didn't last long before they came. Trevor cums on himself, on his lower stomach, covered his abdomen and Lamar came in him.

Trevor panted, breathing. He had loved this.

Lamar was leaning over, also panting.

Eventually, they both calmed down.

Lamar leaned down again and kissed Trevor's lips.

Trevor had a smile in the kiss.

After that, Lamar pulled out of Trevor.

They get up and went into the bathroom. Both guys take a long, warm shower together, letting the water run down their skin, off their bodies.

* * *

_A few minutes later -_

They got out and walked back into the room. Lamar and Trevor both lay down on the bed together again.

Trevor stared at him. "Hold me?"

Lamar just smiled and nods his head. He pulled Trevor closer. He was holding him now as they were cuddling. They felt warmth between them.

They were falling asleep. Both of them had their eyes closed. They have smiles, in their sleep.


	7. Trevor x Lamar - Drunk Lovin'

Trevor has been drinking, he had a few beers. He's slightly drunk now and not thinking straight. Being so close to Lamar didn't help it.

They were hanging out at Lamar's house. Both of them were in the room, just talking.

Lamar noticed that Trevor is a bit drunk, but it doesn't bother him. He wasn't worried or anything, considering that Trevor is in a good mood.

Trevor was sat down on the edge of his bed.

Lamar was standing.

He saw Trevor getting up. But he just assumed that the older man was going to the bathroom or something.

Although, Trevor wasn't. He started walking over to him.

Trevor had got closer to Lamar, pinning him against the wall.

Lamar was blushing at the closeness of the other male. He felt Trevor's warm breath on his neck.

"Trevor..?" he said, quietly, unsure why this other male was so close to him.

"Lamar.."

Trevor just had a slight smirk, as he leans in and kissed Lamar on the lips.

Lamar's eyes widened for a second, then he relaxes, kissing him back.

Trevor smirked, he grabbed and pinned Lamar's wrists against the wall as he puts his tongue in Lamar's mouth. He grinds against him, their clothed shafts rubbing together.

Lamar let out a moan into Trevor's mouth. He felt slightly weirded out by the tongue, but he was also liking it. He has another blush, as Trevor's tongue was entangling around and with his tongue.

Lamar panted as they pull away. "T.."

Trevor didn't say anything as he took his dick out, slicking it with his saliva.

Lamar stared at it, his face heating.

Trevor saw that, smirking again. He was staring into Lamar's eyes now.

Lamar looked at him.

Trevor takes Lamar's shirt off, then he pulls Lamar's jeans and boxers down. Until the younger male was fully naked in front of him.

Lamar had a slight blush.

Then, Trevor lifted Lamar upwards. Lamar had his back against the wall as Trevor holds him there and spreads Lamar's legs wide open.

Lamar blushes at the position he's in.

Trevor pushed inside him.

Lamar grabs Trevor's arms, tightly. His eyes showing that he was in slight pain. He tensed as he felt Trevor's dick in him, pushing against his tight walls.

Trevor started thrusting, in and out of him.

Lamar felt very uncomfortable, he didn't like the strange pressure and weird feeling.

He let a whimper and a pained moan fall out of his lips, he made these noises.

"T-Trev..I..ah-! P-Pull out for a second, please..." Lamar had a quiet, stuttering voice because it was hurting.

Trevor finally looked at him, he saw the slight tears in Lamar's eyes, also the pain and discomfort the younger male was in.

After he noticed that, Trevor's eyes softened as he slowly pulled out of him (so that he wouldn't hurt Lamar anymore).

Lamar took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Trevor's shoulders. He also had his legs around Trevor's waist.

Trevor held him, as he gives a slight kiss, a gentle and loving one on Lamar's neck.

Lamar smiled again, at that.

After that, Trevor carried Lamar to the bed, laying him down, gently. He lays next to him.

Trevor decided to stay with Lamar.

He cuddled him, the rest of the night.

Lamar felt relaxed in Trevor's arms, as he was asleep with a slight smile now.


	8. Trevor x Lamar - Alternate End

_Trevor finally looked at him, he saw the slight tears in Lamar's eyes, also the pain and discomfort the younger male was in. After he noticed that, Trevor's eyes softened as he slowly pulled out of him (so that he wouldn't hurt Lamar anymore). _

_Lamar took a deep breath, wrapping his arms around Trevor's shoulders. He also had his legs around Trevor's waist._

_Trevor held him as he gives a slight kiss, a gentle and loving one on Lamar's neck. _

_Lamar smiled again, at that. _

_After that, Trevor carried Lamar to the bed, laying him down, gently._

* * *

Trevor takes his own clothes off now, throwing the clothing on the ground.

Then, he gets on top of Lamar.

Lamar looked afraid, which was an emotion he rarely showed to others he's close with. He just didn't want it to hurt again.

Trevor notices that, not liking the scared look in Lamar's eyes.

He leaned down, near Lamar's ear. "Lamar, I don't wanna hurt you. I want you to feel good. I'II try to be gentle. Just relax for me, ok?"

Lamar slowly nods his head, taking a breath. He was closing his eyes for a second, during that.

Trevor puts on a condom, and then, he was covering his erection in lube.

He grabs Lamar's legs. Instead of spreading them, he puts the younger male's legs over his shoulders.

Lamar opened his eyes and was blushing at that, this position he is in.

Trevor smiles at him. Then, he thrusts in him again, he loved Lamar's warm tightness.

Lamar closed his eyes again. "Ah..!"

Trevor had grabbed Lamar's right arm, holding it down by the wrist. His other hand was gripping tightly at the bed sheets, beside Lamar.

He was thrusting, in and out again.

Lamar was arching his back a bit, as he covered his mouth with the back of his hand. His eyes were half open as he was blushing, feeling each thrust. That dick of the older male thrusted deeper and slightly harder inside him.

"Ahh~! T-Trevor~!"

Trevor held onto Lamar's hand, as they were now entangling their fingers together.

He leans over. He kisses Lamar's lips again.

Lamar hummed into the kiss.

Then, Trevor pulls away from that kiss and started kissing Lamar's neck, lovingly.

Lamar had a slight smile, although now he was slightly out of it in pleasure.

He moans a bit.

They both came. They were panting as both of them are starting to calm down.

Trevor pulled out of him. He took off the now used condom. He ties and throws it away after.

He was laying down, next to Lamar. He pulls Lamar close to him. He was holding and cuddling Lamar now, with his arms wrapped around the younger male's body.

Trevor and Lamar were both smiling.

They closed their eyes. Both guys fall asleep, being in a peaceful state, enjoying the rest of the silent and nice night.


	9. Trevor x Lamar - Pleasured Bliss

Trevor and Lamar were at Trevor's trailer. They are in the room, on the bed. Trevor is naked while Lamar is still in his boxers.

Lamar was leaning down as they were kissing.

Trevor deepens the kiss a bit.

Lamar let out a moan. He liked Trevor's warmth, feeling this older male's body and skin as he touched him.

He wants to pleasure Trevor. So he grinded against him. His clothed shaft rubbing on Trevor's bare slightly hard erection.

Trevor lets out a noise, as he has a smirk, a lusty grin. He grinned because he was liking it. He feels pleasured and wanted to feel more. He wants to be inside Lamar already. Now he grabs the fabric of Lamar's boxers by the strap of that clothing. He looked at him, staring into Lamar's eyes.

Lamar stared back at Trevor. He nods his head, with a slight blush.

Trevor nodded as an 'ok' and takes Lamar's boxers off.

Lamar helped him pull the clothing down.

It was thrown on the ground. Now they are both without clothes.

Trevor reached into the nightstand drawer as it was open. He grabbed a bottle of lube.

He lubed his shaft and covered it. After that, he puts the bottle back and closes the drawer.

Then, he positioned the head of his erection near Lamar's hole, pushing slightly against the entrance of his younger lover. That tip of it slips in.

Lamar blushes at that as he lets out a breath.

This younger male stares at his older lover for a second, and then, he started moving.

Lamar moved himself, he went up and down on Trevor's erection.

He was moaning, as he stayed on Trevor's hips.

Trevor thrusted inside him, harder and deeper with a medium pace, like always.

Lamar loved it, Trevor's dick always felt good to him. He blushed deeply, at the thought.

Trevor really likes how Lamar is inside, tight and warm, re-entering him was intoxicating, feeling his erection against Lamar's walls. He especially loves the noises and moans Lamar makes while he's in him. Trevor is in bliss as he is hearing it. During all this pleasure.

"Fuck~" Trevor said

It was also pleasuring to Lamar.

"Ahh~" That falls out of Lamar's mouth.

Trevor was thrusting as Lamar kept moving with him.

They were both very close.

"Trev~ I-I'm gonna.."

"I know, me too. Lamar~"

Both of their voices were breathless.

Trevor lets out a moan as well.

Lamar arched his back, his stare at the ceiling now. "Trevor~" Then, he moaned loudly as he came, on Trevor's stomach.

Trevor grabs Lamar's ass. He pulls the younger male down at the last second, he came inside Lamar as he filled him.

Lamar shivered slightly and was blushing madly at that. He leaned down, hiding his face in Trevor's chest.

Trevor smiled, thinking that Lamar was being adorable again. He lifted Lamar's head up by the chin, then he leans in and kissed Lamar's lips.

Lamar hums, kissing back with a smile, as his eyes were still closed.

After that, they got into a warm shower. Then, they get back on the bed, cuddling like always.

They fall asleep, Lamar in Trevor's arms as the older male held him.


	10. Trevor x Lamar - Nice Sex With Him

Trevor and Lamar were just hanging out at Lamar's house, doing what they always did, watching tv and drinking beers together while talking. That was what they were doing a few minutes ago.

Now they were on Lamar's bed, kissing. Trevor deepened the kiss, as Lamar let out a slight moan in the older male's mouth.

Trevor had a smile at that. Then, he slightly smirks.

He turns the younger male onto his side as he lays behind him.

Trevor was being the big spoon while Lamar was the little spoon.

They are on their left sides.

Trevor pulls Lamar's pants and boxers down.

Lamar grabs Trevor's hand as it rested on his thigh.

"W-What are you doing..?" Lamar asked, quietly.

"You know~ I love touching and kissing you~" Trevor said to him, in a lusty yet loving voice.

Lamar liked Trevor's voice, it is slightly low and nice to hear. He blushes a bit to himself.

He felt something.

Trevor grabbed Lamar's shaft, wrapping his hand around it. He rubbed it, up and down. He also touches the head of the hardening dick.

"Trevor..I-" Lamar interrupted himself, as he let out a moan. He covered his mouth after that with his own hand, his blush still there.

Trevor smiles, kissing Lamar's shoulder. "You're so adorable~ Also, you're attractive and good looking~" he said, into the younger male's ear.

Lamar kept the blush, although he gave another smile at that. He liked Trevor saying these things to him.

Trevor was stroking him, as he talked. He stroked him with a medium and hard rhythm. He rubs his finger over the tip sometimes too.

Lamar moaned softly, getting close now.

Trevor released Lamar's erection from his grip. But before Lamar could say anything, Trevor was touching him again. Although, this time somewhere different.

He touched Lamar's nipples, rubbing them in circles with his fingers.

Lamar let out more noises. He also let another moan out of his mouth. He is really sensitive, which Trevor loved.

This went on for a minute, then Trevor finally stopped.

Lamar breathed, resting now.

Trevor pulls the rest of Lamar's clothes off. The younger male was fully naked now.

Lamar blushed again.

Trevor had a slight smirk. He takes off his clothing too. He was also naked.

He puts two of his fingers in his mouth, slicking them with his saliva. Then, he pushed those two fingers that are soaked with saliva in Lamar.

Lamar made a noise, then heavy breaths as Trevor fingered him open, spreading his hole.

After another minute, he pulls those fingers out of him.

Trevor turns Lamar onto his back as he gets on top of him. He puts on a condom and lubed his shaft.

He grabbed Lamar's legs, he pushed in him. He thrusts, in and out of him as he holds onto Lamar's thighs, during this.

These thrusts were medium paced.

Lamar was panting and moaning with a flustered look. His blush darkened, deeply. He loved Trevor's dick, slowly craving it to stay inside him. He blushed madly at that thought.

Trevor pulls out and turned Lamar again. They are both laying on their right sides now. Trevor holds Lamar's legs open as he thrusts back in him.

Lamar moaned again, at the feeling.

"Trev~"

"Lamar~"

Lamar was very close again, as he moans more now.

Trevor thrusted harder and deeper in Lamar. He kept thrusting like that for awhile until they both came.

They stayed there, calming down.

Eventually, Trevor calms down and pulled out of Lamar. He takes off the condom as he tied and threw it away.

After that, Trevor got closer to Lamar again. He wrapped his arms around Lamar's body as he held him again. He kissed Lamar's neck and lips, lovingly.

Lamar had a smile at that. He has his back against Trevor's chest and stomach.

Trevor was cuddling him, spooning Lamar from behind again as they were falling asleep together.


	11. Trevor x Lamar - Strange Sensation

Lamar and Trevor are at Lamar's apartment again.

They are loving the comforting silence between them, as they were snuggling and nuzzling each other. Being in Lamar's bed now, just laying there.

Until Trevor did something, and Lamar lets it happen.

Trevor leans in, kissing Lamar, on the lips. He liked how soft these lips are. And how nice, sweet Lamar tasted like.

Lamar hummed into the kiss.

Trevor deepened it, for a second.

They pull apart, both slightly panting.

Both of them take their clothes off. They threw that clothing to the ground. They are both naked now.

Trevor leaned down more, touching Lamar's body.

Lamar shivered at the older male's touch. He was blushing, as Trevor touched him. He lets out a slight quiet moan, as he arched his back a bit.

Trevor has a slight smile. He kisses Lamar's collarbone, as he slowly rubbed the outside of Lamar's hole with his fingers.

Lamar was still blushing, madly now. He breathed heavily, as Trevor was rubbing his entrance.

Trevor pulled away for a second, putting those fingers in his own mouth. He sucked, covering them with his saliva.

Then, he pulls these fingers out and puts them against Lamar's hole.

He slowly pushes them in Lamar.

Lamar was breathing quietly. His panting was low. He slightly whimpered. He also made a pained noise.

Trevor notices, kissing Lamar's shoulder, to comfort and slightly distract him, to get through the slight pain that he is in. He left a dark mark on the skin there.

Lamar slowly looked at Trevor, his eyes had slight tears in them, because it was a weird pressure.

Trevor kissed Lamar's neck. He kept going, he fingered Lamar, he spreads and stretched the hole open. He also scissored around the ring of muscle there.

He holds onto Lamar's right inner thigh, keeping Lamar's legs opened, as he was fingering the younger male's tightness.

Lamar was slightly shaking at the strange feeling. He wrapped his arms around Trevor's shoulders, pulling him close. He kissed Trevor's lips.

Trevor smiled in the kiss. He hums against Lamar's lips.

He slowly pulls his fingers out of Lamar.

Then, Trevor grabbed something from the drawer that's opened now. It was a bottle of lube. He was lubing around the outside of Lamar's hole, rubbing it again.

Lamar shivers at that cold feeling of the lube.

Trevor turned Lamar onto his arms and knees.

Lamar blushes at the position that he's in.

Trevor had put more clear stuff on his own hand.

He lubed his dick, then he puts the bottle on the nightstand. After that, he positioned his erection near Lamar's entrance.

Trevor was leaning over the younger male, staring at him. He grabbed Lamar's hips. He kisses Lamar's back, as he slowly pushed inside him. He felt Lamar's tight walls against his shaft.

Lamar felt Trevor's erection in him. He blushed deeply, moaning softly. "Ahh~"

He grabs onto the bed sheets in a tighten grip and felt it as the older male penetrated him from behind, starting to thrust inside him.

Trevor lets out a moan, as he keeps going. His thrusts were medium paced. He was thrusting in and out of Lamar.

Lamar moaned softly and panted a bit.

"A-Ah~ T-Trev~"

Trevor was kissing Lamar's neck again. He also moaned. "Lamar~" he said to him, near the younger male's ear.

He thrusted harder and deeper now. He almost hits Lamar's prostate, that sweet spot in him.

Lamar closed his eyes, his grip got tighter on the bed sheets. He moans loudly.

"Trevor~!"

Trevor was slightly smirking at that.

Lamar can't cover his mouth, so he bit his lower lip instead, keeping his eyes tightly shut.

Trevor smiles to that.

He grabs Lamar's shaft, stroking the younger male's erection now.

Lamar lets out another moan, a breath had also fallen out of his mouth.

Trevor felt Lamar's dick getting bigger in his hand. He stroked it more. He also reached down with his other hand and touches Lamar's right nipple. He rubs it, with a finger.

Lamar was still moaning, over and over. He's getting closer to his climax.

Trevor moved his hand away from that nipple.

He covered Lamar's eyes, gently.

"Lamar, moan for me~" he said, into Lamar's ear again. He thought that Lamar's moans were sweet, they are to him anyway.

Lamar shuttered at that. He moans again. "T~"

"L~"

They were both close now.

Lamar puts his hand in Trevor's, they entangled their fingers together.

Eventually, they did came. Lamar cums in Trevor's hand. Trevor came inside him.

Lamar felt that, as he blushed again, shivering.

Trevor slowly pulled out of him.

Then, he turns Lamar around again.

Lamar was laying on his back, against the bed. He opened his eyes, looking at him.

Trevor noticed that Lamar was slightly flustered with a darkened blush. Being quiet after everything.

Trevor just had a smile again, thinking that Lamar is adorable.

* * *

After resting for a little bit, they both get up.

Lamar slowly did, as he followed Trevor into the bathroom.

Trevor carefully pulls Lamar with him, by the wrist, gently again. In a nice way.

Both of them get in the shower, turning it on.

They stay under the warm water together, letting it run down their bodies. It going down their skin.

Lamar felt slightly sleepy, he leaned against Trevor.

Trevor has another smile, he held him close.

They started washing each other after a minute of standing there. They cleaned up, from the sex that they just had.

* * *

Lamar gets out first. He dries off and walked in the room, getting on the bed again.

He stays naked, laying there now.

Trevor got out after him.

He lays down, next to him. He pulled Lamar closer, holding him. He held the other male again, as they cuddled now.

Lamar smiled, he snuggled against him. He nuzzled on Trevor's neck, closing his eyes again.

They loved each other's warmth. They rested and relaxed together. Both of them were smiling.

After awhile of cuddling, they both eventually fall asleep.


End file.
